Thanksgiving!
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Cat and Jade spend Thanksgiving together! Fluff and of cours, family drama! first fanfic so please be nicee. complete
1. Chapter 1

Cat lay in her bed feeling lonely. Her girlfriend, Jade had to go out of town for Thanksgiving. Neither of them was happy about not being able to see each other. To make things worse, Cat's phone died so she couldn't even call her girlfriend. Jade had asked Cat to go with her to her family's house but Cat wasn't allowed to. As Cat was lying in bed, she could hear her loud family downstairs chatting. They were having Thanksgiving at her house because it was the largest had had the most guest rooms. Most of her family arrived today, and the rest will get here tomorrow. Mrs. Valentine tried to get Cat to share a room with one of her younger cousins but she refused. Eventually Cat lost the fight and now she has a 13 year old girl sleeping on her floor next to her twin sized bed. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare. A bunch of crazy kids running around and a bunch of old adults talking about their younger glory days. The worst part is still not having Jade by her side.

Cat glanced at her clock and checked the time. 10:47. She wasn't evn tired yet. Cat reached over and grabbed her laptop and checked The Slap.

**Jade-**

**I miss my girl….**

**Mood-**** Depressed**

_Comments-_

Tori- awwww how sweeeet! But aren't you always depressed? ;)

Jade- LEAVE VEGA! Nobody likes you!

Cat- awwwww I miss u 2 babee! 3 3

Cat smiled and turned off her computer. She lay in bed again and she was just about to fall asleep when she heard the front door open and close. It's probably just another crazy family member that arrived a little late, Cat thought. Her bedroom door opened and closed again. Cat sat up and looked to see who walked into her room. She gasped and flew out of bed and into the arms of her loving girlfriend.

"Jade! What are you doing here! I missed you sooooo much!" Cat said.

"Hey baby. I missed you too much so I left my aunt's house and came to be with you!" Jade said. Cat looked up at her and was met with the sight of Jade's loving eyes looking back at her. Cat stood up as tall as she could and kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"Cat? What's goin' on?...ohhh nevermind" The couple must have woken up Cat's little cousin, Alice.

"Alice! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. Just go back to bed. We will be quiet!" Cat said, smiling. She grabbed Jade's hand and led her to the bed. They climbed under the covers and had to cuddle close together because of Cat's small bed, but neither of them cared. The closer, the better! Cat laid facing Jade with her arms around her neck and Jade's arms were around her waist, hugging her close to her heart. Cat thought that Jade looked like the most beautiful thing on earth. Jade lay there thinking the exact same thing about Cat and that she was the luckiest girl alive.

"Why did you really come here? Won't your family miss you?" Cat asked in a small voice.

"I realized that it would be really stupid if I had to spend Thanksgiving without the person I'm most thankful for." Jade said.

"That is so cute! But won't your family be mad?"

"I don't really care. You're more important."

"I love you, Jade. I always have and I always will!" Cat said and kissed Jade.

"I love you too Cat."

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, both with smiles on their face.

The next day was crazy, to say the least…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was crazy to say the least. Everyone was running through the house doing their own thing. Cat and Jade laid in Cat's bed, their arms and legs tangled. Cat was pretty much on top of Jade. Jade woke up first and looked down at the sleeping angel on her chest. There was something about waking up with Cat in her arms that made Jade's heart ache in her chest. Every time those big chocolate brown eyes looked up at her, Jade could feel herself falling in love all over again.

Cat eventually woke up and let out a big yawn. She looked down and realized what she was slleping on. Jade smiled up at her and Cat gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Jade said.

"Heyy." Cat said before kissing her hard again.

"Cat! Get out of bed and come talk to your family!" Cat's mom shouted through the door. Cat and Jade jumped apart as fast as possible in case her mom decided to come in.

"Uhmm….Uhmm… yeah mom I'll be down in a sec!" Cat shouted back. They got dressed and before they walked out of Cat's room, Jade grabbed Cat's hand.

"What will your family think if I walk out of your room with you?" Jade asked.

"Who cares? They already think I'm crazy! Everyone thinks I'm crazy!" Cat said.

"I don't think you're crazy sweetheart." Jade ended the sentence with a kiss. Cat smiled up at her amazing girlfriend and pulled her out of her room. All the food was cooking and most of the family was sitting around the living room and watching tv. There had to be about 15 people there in that room! Jade started to get nervous but one look at her adorable girlfriend changed that. Cat lead Jade over to an empty seat and Jade sat down with Cat in her lap.

"So who are all these people?" Jade whispered into Cat's ear. Cat began naming off all the people around them. Jade tried to listen and remember but it was no good. Cat's mother set out a plate of appetizers and everyone began helping themselves,

"Oh, Jade, I'm glad you could make it! It's nice to see you again! When did you get here?" Mrs. Valentine said.

"I got here last night. I hope you don't mind me being here, I just couldn't spend my Thanksgiving away from Cat." Jade said. Cat 'awwed' and kissed Jade's nose.

"Of course I don't mind! I consider you apart of the family! Now if you excuse me, I have a turkey to cook!" Cat's mother walked away muttering something that sounded a lot like 'too cute'.

Jade and Cat were having a good time hanging out and talking to family. People had a lot of questions to ask them about their relationship, but they didn't mind.

"So Jadelyn, are you gonna ask Caterina to marry you anytime soon?" Grammy, Cat's grandma asked.

"Grammy! We are only 17!" Cat said, blushing a lot. I kissed her red cheek.

"I will someday! But it won't be for a while!" Jade said smiling.

"Well don't take too long! I wanna go to the wedding and if you wait too much, I'm gonna be dead!" Grammy said.

"GRAMMY!" Cat said nervously. Jade just started laughing and Cat joined in on that.

There was a knock on the front door and Cat got up to get it, taking Jade with her. She opened the front door and couldn't believe who she saw. There in the door way, was Cat's cousin, Sarah. Jade had heard about Sarah before but never met her in person. She could tell it was her just by the way Cat tensed up. Jade instinctively put her arm around her girlfriend's sholders.

"Sarah...what… What are you doing here?" Cat said, leaning into Jade.

"What's wrong Kit Kat? Afraid to see your cousin?" Sarah smirked at Cat and pushed past her. "Stupid dyke!" she said to Jade. As Sarah walked away, she could hear Cat begging Jade not to do anything harmful.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked away, she could hear Cat begging Jade not to do anything harmful.

Jade grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her outside.

"What is SHE doing here?" Jade asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to her since 7th grade." Cat said.

"I thought that she was in jail or something."

"Yeah me too, but I guess they let her out. I don't know if I can do this Jade. She is just so mean!"

_Flashback_

Sarah was always a mean person. She always got everything she ever wanted. Sarah had guys lined up to date her, but that's probable because of the belly shirts and booty shorts she would always wear, even as a kid. She was mean to Cat the first time they met, when Sarah was 4 and Cat was 3. She would make fun of Cat, beat her up, and once she even tried to set Cat on fire! Cat was best friends with Jade and would always tell her what happened, but she wouldn't let Jade meet her. Jade wasn't very happy about that. In 7th grade, Cat came out to her family and told them that she was a lesbian and dating Jade. Her family was very supportive, apart from one. Sarah was not very happy. She would verbally abuse Cat until she cried. Sarah almost came between the couple to break them up, but Jade was not about to let that happen. Right when Jade was about to track Sarah down and beat her up, Sarah got arrested. She has been in and out of jail ever since she was 13.

_End flashback_

"Look Kitty, she is only going to be here for dinner. Then she'll probably go back to jail!" Jade said.

"But Jade, what if she tries to set me on fire again!" Cat said, starting to panic.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let her touch you."

"Thanks. But what if she tries to break us up again?" Cat said sadly.

"Trust me. We can get through this. She can't come between us. And I promise I won't do anything stupid." Jade said. Cat smiled up at her and gave her a big hug. "Now come on, I bet your family is wondering where you are."

"But I don't wanna go back in there. Can we just go see a movie or get ice cream? Please Jadey! Please!" Cat whined and started to pout. Jade kissed Cat on the lips and pulled her back into the house. Jade was wrong. People didn't even realize they were gone. Everyone was focused on Sarah and how she was out of jail. Jade didn't even think she was all that pretty. She could see how Cat and Sarah were related, with their tan skin and dimples, but that was about it. _Cat definitely got the looks!_ Jade thought. She looked over at her tiny girlfriend who was hugging her arm like it was the most protective thing in the world. Again Jade got that funny feeling in her chest. _Cat has that perfectly tan skin, great legs, nice chest for someone as small has her, fire-y red hair, heart shaped face, cute little dimple on he left cheek, lips that I could kiss all day, nose like a button, and my favorite, big brown eyes the color of melted chocolate that I could get lost in. Stop it Jade! Focus!_

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Valentine called out. Everyone went to sit down at the table and get their food. Dinner went great and the conversation flowed nicely between everyone. When Jade got too full and finished eating, she got bored and decided to entertain herself. Under the table, she put her hand on her girlfriend's knee. She watched Cat's reaction carefully. Cat didn't seem to notice so Jade moved her hand up a little more. Again, this didn't seem to bother Cat. She moved her hand up the rest of the way until it was only about an inch away from Cat's center. That got Cat's attention. She dropped the fork she was holding and started to squirm around in her seat.

"What's your problem Cat? Forgot to take your meds today?" Sarah said with a smirk.

"N-no Sarah. I didn't forget. I'm…uhhh…just uncomfortable right now." Cat said. When Sarah looked away, Cat turned her head and glared at Jade. "You're a meanie!"

"Yepps!" Jade said with a smile. Cat just laughed and turned her attention back to her Grammy, who was still trying to tell Cat a story about the 'good ole days'. _She has been telling that story the WHOLE time we've been eating! Nobody cares how life was back in the Stone Age! _Jade thought to herself.

After dinner and dessert, everyone laid around and watched some Christmas show that was on TV. Cat curled up next to Jade on the couch and let out a big yawn.

"I'm so tired! And full!" Cat said.

"Uhg me too. I'm never going to eat again!" Jade said.

"Gross! Get a room freaks!" Sarah shouted as she walked into the room'

"Oh my gosh! Would you just shut up already! Nobody cares what you have to think!" Alice, Cat's little cousin, shouted at Sarah. Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Even Sarah was shocked that little Alice would yell at her that way. "Leave Sarah!"

"Uhm…yeah I'll just…uhhh…go. I have to get home anyway to feed the…uhhh…fish. Bye everyone." And with that, Sarah left. Again everyone just sat there, but nobody tried to stop Sarah from leaving.

**Author's Note-****Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Busy with the holiday and shopping. There will probably be one more chapter. I'm not the type of author who begs for reviews, because I enjoy writing, but it would be nice to atleast know if people are reading my story. You can just write hi or something just so I know. Kk thanks! -Zozo**


	4. Chapter 4

After Sarah left, nothing really changed. People went back to talking and watching TV. It even started to snow!

"Jadey, can we go to the park?" Cat asked.

"Why on earth do you want to go to the park! It's snowing and it's dark out!" Jade asked calmly.

"Because I love going to the park and I want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend!" Said Cat. Jade thought about it for a second and decided that she couldn't say no to Cat.

"Ok fine, let's go." Jade said, defeated. Cat threw on and hoodie over her tee shirt and Jade put on a sweatshirt and her leather jacket. Jade handed Cat her mittens and cute knit hat while she put on gloves and a hat. They walked out of the house and went to Jade's car. Jade opened the door for Cat and then got in the driver's seat. She drove to the park and parked the car. They got out and Cat ran over to the playground. There was no one there, probably because it was snowing and Thanksgiving! Cat jumped up on the ladder and climbed up to the slide. She sat down and called down to Jade. "Come on Jade! Come up here!"

Jade rolled her eyes and climbed up the ladder. She sat down by the slide and Cat sat next to her. Cat leaned her head on Jade's shoulder and Jade put her arm around her. They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence. Jade was really starting to regret agreeing to go to the park because it was freezing outside. She could feel that Cat was cold too, because of her constant shivering. Cat was only wearing a hoodie over her tee shirt so Jade slid off her leather jacket and put it on Cat and pulled her into her lap. Sure Jade was cold now, but she didn't want her girlfriend to get sick or something. Cat looked at her loving girlfriend and smiled, leaning down and kissing her nose. Jade smiled and kissed Cat on the lips. The kiss lasted for a long time and when they broke apart, they didn't spate all the way, just close enough for their foreheads to lean against each other.

"I love you Cat." Jade said.

"I love you too, Jade." Cat replied. "Now come on! Let's go play on the swings!" and with that, Cat pulled Jade down the slide with her.

"CAT!" Jade yelled as they landed on their butts in a pile of snow. They both ended up laughing and pushing each other around in the snow. Cat stood up and ran over to the swings, laughing all the way. Jade was close to follow and once Cat sat down on the swing, she began to push her. Cat screamed and told Jade to push her higher. Jade laughed and did what she was told. Cat was starting to get really high and Jade started to worry.

"Hey Kit Kat! I think you're going to high! Want me to slow you down?" Jade yelled up to Cat.

"No Jadey! It's amazing up here!" Cat said. Jade smiled to herself, but in the blink of an eye, that smile was gone and replaced with a horrified look. Cat flew up in the air and let go of the chains. She landed hard on the ground about 10 feet away. Jade ran over there as fast as her legs could carry her.

"CAT! Cat, baby, are you ok?" Jade asked when she ran up to her. Cat was laying there crying and Jade was relieved to see that she wasn't horribly hurt, or dead. "Cat, come on baby, tell me where it hurts. What's wrong?"

"Ja-Jadey, its m-my wrist an-and foot! Jadey it hurts so badly!" Cat said through tears.

"Here let me see." Cat let Jade look at her wrist and foot. Jade didn't see anything too bad. She could tell that nothing was broken and that Cat would be fine. Jade kissed her wrist and looked up at Cat.

"Good news, you will live." Jade said with a smile. "Just let them rest and you will be as good as new in no time! Come on, let's go to my car."

"Jade, I can't walk. Will you carry me?" Cat asked. Jade picked Cat up bridal style and began the walk back to her car.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About us getting married someday?" Cat asked.

"Of course I did Cat! At least, I hope we will someday…unless you don't want to…" Jade said. Cat looked up at her and smiled like she just won the lottery. She jumped out of Jade's arms and stood on her good foot and wrapped both her arms around Jade's neck. She leaned up and kissed Jade as passionately as she possibly could. Jade wrapped her arms around Cat's waist and hugged her as close to her body as she possibly could. It was the best kiss either of them has ever had; it was filled with passion and undeniable love. They broke apart when air became absolutely necessary. Jade rested her forehead against Cat's and their noses were touching. They didn't need words for moments like these. Their eyes said everything they were thinking. Jade gave Cat one last peck on the lips and said, "Alright, let's get to the car before my fingers fall off!"

"Ok, I'm cold too and I need to sit down. I'm a little light headed." Cat said and blushed. Jade picked her up again and they made their way back to the car. Once they were back in the car, and Jade turned the heat on, Cat spoke up.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go get Burger King?"

"Burger King? What? We just ate a huge Thanksgiving meal and its 9:50pm!" jade had to do a double take at the time because it had gotten really late really fast. She had to admit, she was a little hungry. "Ok, let's go." Jade mumbled.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Cat said.

After they ate their Burger King, they went back to Cat's house. All the lights were still on and they could see some of the adults through the window. Cat and Jade got out of the car and walked up to the door, well Jade helped Cat walk up to the door. Jade smiled because Cat was wearing one of the Burger King crowns on her head. The guy working was being a flirt and gave Cat the crown. Let's just say that Jade was not very happy with that and made sure to kiss Cat whenever the guy was checking Cat out. They walked into the house and were met with the sounds of laughing adults playing games. They couple snuck upstairs and went into Cat's room. They changed into their pajamas and dove into Cat's bed, giggling. They cuddled up close together and dosed off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note-**** I always like reading long stories and I guess I never really thought about the authors who write them and how long it actually takes! It's harder for me because I have the attention span of a small child…none. Thanks for reviewing! Also, I do not own Victorious or Burger King!-Zozo**


End file.
